The objective is to compare the use of cold versus bipolar hot biopsy techniques in the eradication of diminutive colon polyps. We will enroll 100 adults who have diminutive polyps in the left colon. Their left sided polyps will be removed endoscopically by either techniques. Specific aims are as follows: 1)To compare the quality of histologic specimens, 2)To grade ease of use & physician time, 3)to determine complication rates within 7 days, 4)To assist eradication rates 6-10 wks after treatment, 5)To calculate costs for eradication of polyps.